Universe Falls: Weirdmeggedon oneshots
by gregorian12
Summary: Inspired by the story done by Minijen. I do not own any of the characters. Here are what the character (Before they reunite) are doing during weirdmeggedon. Might do more chapter do more chapter if people are intrigued. Feel free to comment on whatever you want to see next.


This is based on the answer Minijenn gave which was (Both question and answer) Weirdmageddon, where will the Gems be during the event? I know Pearl and Lapis are going to be with Dipper, Wendy, and Soos to save Mabel, but where would Garnet, Amethyst, and Peridot be?

For the first half of things, Garnet will be teaming up with Connie (and we may or may not have an appearance from Ruby and Sapphire in the thick of things), while Amethyst is kinda gonna step into a bit of a leadership role along with Greg as they basically round up a bunch of townsfolk (Pacifica, McGucket, Sadie, and a bunch of others) This is just my wishful thinking on what happens.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea. Soos?" Connie asked the Handyman.

"Yeah dude, I have to find Dipper and the others," Soos said. "You and Garnet help me and my abuelita, now I need to help and find the others," Soos stated

"Yeah..." Ruby muttered, "I don't think we did a good job in helping her as you say, Soos."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Abuelita said.

"You're a chair!" Ruby shouted

"Yes, but the radio still works nicely," Abuelita said, somehow gesturing to the radio in the room. Ruby sighed annoyed, "Sapphire please tell me you see something."

"No, whatever Bill doing it cause my future vision to be distorted. All I know is that there some freakish fake Dipper made to be so annoying for some reason that it cause all people who are not suffering apocalypse stress and some that do to want to bash that fake dipper head in with a hammer."

Everyone gave her a weirded out look. "I call it as I see them." Sapphire shrugged.

"Right... anyway Soos, you sure you don't need backup."

"No way dudette, you're tough, you serve a better backup for Garnet than I ever could," Soos said

"Alright... but if you see the others, please tell them that we are okay." Connie stated

"Absolutely." Soos stated. And so he made his quest through the apocalypse.

(To ford)

In Bill freakish pyramid, Ford was temporarily freed, Yellow Diamond wanted to interrogate him over the files Bills has given them (mostly to discern which is real and which is fake

"Wait, you think that one has more in common with the fez one." Yellow Diamond said incredulously as she looked at the twins images Bill posted

"Don't get me wrong, his IQ and interest do match the one targeted by Bill." Yellow Pearl said, "However, his common sense is more in line with the human called Stanley."

"How so?"

"Well my diamond, for one thing, The con man wanted to destroy the books before his biological relative or 'brother' was lost. Which would have messed up the invasion. That one couldn't even rip out the pages that say how the machine works before hiding them." Yellow Pearl said plainly

"Hmm yes, that is stupid." Yellow diamond conceded, "What your excuse organic."

"... I just never noticed that possibility." Ford muttered

"And thus you doomed you world." Yellow Diamond said blithely

"I didn't doom anything! If Stanley fault! Why the devil did he brought me back!" Ford snapped. Yellow Pearl gulped at the sight of Yellow Diamond eyes narrowing.

"So the reports of you abandoning your brother is true..." Yellow Diamond said tonelessly

"Wha-" Ford didn't get a chance to say anything else as Yellow Diamond snatched him and began to squeeze. "AAAHHH!"

"You left your brother to fend for himself without any help, without any contact, and the one time you ask for him, it was to do a favor for you..." Yellow Diamond growled

"My Diamond, I know you are angry... But Cipher wants to be the one to kill that human." Yellow Pearl gulped, wondering if she was about to be shattered. However, it was her lucky day as Yellow Diamond grunted as she dropped Ford.

"Deliver him to Cipher room, make sure he never in my sight again!" Yellow Diamond growled as she headed to the warp pad.

(Stan, Amethyst and Greg)

"UGGH! MORE!" Stan growled as he open the door and let more refugee's that Greg and Amethyst found "You do know we have a finite food suppies right."

"Sorry Mr. Pines, but we can't just leave them them there," Greg apologized

"Stop apologizing, were doing a good deed."

"Oh please, you wouldn't look for me if it was the temple that was fortified and not the shack." Stan snapped

Amethyst huffed as she lead the survivors into the shack.

"So... still stressed that we haven't found the kids." Greg said

"... Little."

"Don't worry I'm sure we will find them." Greg stated

"...Greg, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"How are you so calm about this." Stan question

"Well... compared to some of Rose story during the gem wars, this could have been far messier. Still terrifying beyond comprehension, but no one died yet." Greg said

"Yeah, I think that less a miracle and more Cipher not wanting to break his toys yet." Stan said

"Well whatever the reason, the more people we find, the more I think we might find them." Greg said "I am aware, I won't like the answer but I need to find out what happen to them or it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Hmm..."

"Oh btw we also found more food, so we can stave off the plan on cooking the gnome for food." Greg said

"Huh," Jeff said nearby

"Nothing." both men stated

(Might add more if people are interested).


End file.
